21 de noviembre
by karin-san111
Summary: Takao ama cumplir años, sobre todo si ese día lo puede pasar con el amigo que tanto le gusta. (Disclaimer: los personajes de KnB son propiedad del autor Fujimaki Tadatoshi)


Takao suspiró satisfecho. Su madre realmente se había esmerado con su bento debido a la fecha. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos hacia el cielo, definitivamente, le gustaba cumplir años. Le gustaba el calor suave del sol otoñal golpeando sus mejillas, le gustaba almorzar con su amigo en la azotea del colegio, le gustaba su amigo. Le gustaba mucho, pensó mirándolo de reojo. Midorima se estremeció de pronto, como si lo hubiese acariciando con el pensamiento y aclaró su garganta para cortar con la tensión ambiental que provocaban los ojos del halcón fijos en su persona.

― Takao. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.― Informó con tal seriedad que causó una explosión de carcajadas en el más bajo.

― ¿En serio, Shin-Chan? No me había dado cuen…

La mirada de advertencia del "as" de Shutoku lo obligó a morderse la seguidilla de chistes que se habían agolpado en la punta de su lengua. Optó por salvaguardar próximos cumpleaños y se llamó al silencio.

―Como decía…― dijo acomodándose en un gesto habitual sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz― hoy es tu cumpleaños…

― ¡Y lo recordaste, Shin-Chan! ¡Estoy muy feliz! ― dibujó una sonrisa luminosa que cruzó su rostro de lado a lado y forzó al de cabellos verdes a desviar la mirada para no quedar encandilado― como pasó toda la mañana sin que lo mencionaras pensé que eras un mal amigo y lo habías olvidado― su brillante sonrisa bruscamente dio paso a un adorable puchero que Shintaro espió de reojo pasando saliva mientras revolvía en su bolso de clase-pero ya veo que no, se nota que me amas Shin-Chan…

―Callate, Bakao, no había forma de olvidarlo si me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio toda la semana, nonadayo ― evitando palabras incomodas y perjudiciales para su actitud de amo, el de lentes se limitó a sacar una caja de su bolso y extendérsela. El diez de Shutoku la abrió con curiosidad. No era un regalo "nuevo", el conocía muy bien ese lápiz de la suerte, su uso ilegal le había costado severos chichones en la cabeza.

―Shin-Chan, si olvidaste comprarme algo por mi cumpleaños aún tienes un par de horas para hacerlo, no es necesario que me des tu lápiz de la suerte― le sonrió, aunque en realidad se sentía bastante decepcionado, por un momento, se había ilusionado cuando el más alto extendió el obsequio. Realmente había sido feliz pensando que Midorima no sólo lo recordó, sino que además le compró algo personalmente, algo que hubiera escogido pensando en él.― Mira, puedo acompañarte al centro comercial y decirte cuál es mi cd favori…

―Cállate Takao. ¿Acaso no notaste el envoltorio de regalo? No es un regalo improvisado, nonadayo. Siempre saltas a las conclusiones sin pensar: Bakao…― gruñó irritado. Odiaba tener que aclarar cosas incomodas, pero el desconcierto de su compañero de ojos azules, como de costumbre, no le dejaba otra salida.― El otro día dijiste que querías ingresar conmigo a la misma universidad ¿no? ¿Pero cómo lo harás si no pasas los exámenes? Así al menos, aunque seas un idiota, si estudias la suerte estará de tu lado y…

Midorima no pudo seguir hablando. Le faltaba el aire. ¿Acaso su compañero de equipo trataba de ahorcarlo porque no le compro un cd nuevo? La voz ahogada de Takao le aclaró que no era un intento de homicidio sino un abrazo. Un abrazo todo piel y huesos que le aceleraba el pulso y le complicaba el trayecto habitual al aire.

―Es el mejor regalo Shin-Chan… ¿esto significa que quieres que estudiemos juntos en el futuro, no? ¿Quieres estar conmigo muchos años más, cierto? ¿Me amas y no imaginas una vida sin mí?

―No. Esto significa que creo que eres demasiado idiota para aprobar los exámenes de ingreso a cualquier universidad solo estudiando. No entiendo siquiera porque no te sientes ofendido con mi regalo.― Masculló sonrojado pues los brazos de Kazunari seguían cálidamente posicionados alrededor de su cuello.― Takao…

―Hmm

― ¿Podrías dejar de ahorcarme? Aunque sea tu cumpleaños es un fastidio…

―Lo siento, Shin-Chan, me gusta demasiado tu lado tsunderé. ―Confesó. Daba lo mismo que Midorina no entendiera las implicaciones de la palabra "gustar" en cualquier frase que saliera de su boca en relación con él. Con verlo exasperado acomodar sus lentes estaba más que satisfecho. Sonrió.

Definitivamente, le gustaba cumplir años. Le gustaba el calor suave del sol otoñal golpeando sus mejillas, le gustaba almorzar con su amigo en la azotea del colegio, le gustaba su amigo. Le gustaba mucho.


End file.
